


Distraction

by OwlEspresso



Series: Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: A warm hand comes to rest on your thighs, breaking you from the immersion.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Pandora Hearts doesn't have enough x Reader content and god can also eat my dick. Hope everyone enjoys this <3
> 
> For a series/event I'm doing on my tumblr, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/)!

A scream rips from the television, its fluorescent lights burning at your eyes. Your eyelids stutter and blink rapidly. The poor man on the screen trembles, face pale as he stumbles towards a closed door. His hand grips the knob and throws it open, only to be greeted by a tall, lumbering figure. 

He barely gets out a scream before a knife slashes across his throat. His eyes blow wide and his howls are loud and pained.

…A warm hand comes to rest on your thighs, breaking you from the immersion. Your gaze moves up to look at your boyfriend’s face. He’s curled tight against you, his chin resting on your shoulder. His brilliant, blue eyes are staring down at your shirt, the angle letting him glimpse far down your chest.

“Elliot.” Your lips curl into a grin as you gently elbow him, snapping him from his daze. “The movie is over there.”

“I know.” He grumbles, shoving his face into the crook of your neck. Grotesque noises ring from the speaker system next to your television. Is he scared? Your lips curl into a small smile. He’s scared, but he won’t admit it. It’s kind of cute.

His hands come to fully rest on your thighs, sliding towards your clothed sex. You shudder, eyes shut as you lean into his shoulder, savoring in the press of his warm lips against your skin. He nudges your sweater over your shoulder, humming as more of your chest is exposed to him. Another scream rings out and he stiffens like a board against you. As much as you’d like to turn the movie off, you know that letting him know you’re aware of his skittishness might fluster him (and not in a good way). Fortunately, it’s almost over.

So, you manage to distract him by laying your right hand on his, causing him to sputter back into attention. His nimble fingers slide in between your legs, teasing you through the thin fabric. Your cheeks start to grow warm as he kisses a path from the crook of your neck to your jaw. Your chest heaves with a low sigh and the sound makes him hum in approval, fingers pressing harder, gentle kisses turning to rougher nips and bites. Your breath stutters in your lungs.

Unconsciously, your thighs rub together, squeezing against his hand. You feel him smirk against your heated skin. He opens his mouth to say something—

Another agonized scream from the TV cuts him off.

In an instant, one of his hands leaves your lap and grabs the remote. The fluorescent screen goes black, the gruesome imagery vanishes and the disgusting noises are silenced. At last, peace and quiet.

“We’re never watching another horror movie again, I swear.” Elliot grumbles to himself. The light from the sunset peers in through the blinds and bathes the room in an ethereal, orange glow. But all you can see are his brilliant blues, which change from stormy to reverent when they look back at you. Another smile curls on his lips and he kisses your forehead, a chaste gesture for what you’re about to do.

“Now… where were we?”


End file.
